Proelium Pro Gloria
Proelium Pro Gloria, latin for "Battle for the glory" was formed as an attempt to create a prestigious competitive alliance. Intro Total-World-Domination (TWD for short) took his finest members of the SNA (Silver Naval Academy) and carried them over to ~PPG~. Though, this was not the original plan, TWD planned to seek out entrance into prestigious alliances but at the time they didn't seem interested have already a solid roster. He first planned to resign from the SNA but his second in command didn't accept the position as Leader. So a vote was taken and the majority of active members in the SNA decided to disbanded. The Beginning Proelium Pro Gloria was formed on 06-20-13 by TWD. 100% of the roster were ex-SNA members, sadly TWD might have been too ambitious, lacked the clout to recruit prodigies, or lacked the competitive play experience in Supremacy 1914. Maybe a combination of a few factors. Nevertheless ~PPG~ tasted an easy victory against a newly formed alliance (9th Rheinish Infantrie) but faltered later on. There sub-par record hindered their recruitment prospects. Bangoooo joined another more prestigious alliance and Armatus had to take a leave of absence. The active roster went down to four (TWD, Josiah, DaGangsta, and Lewis31m) The Ending TWD approached a few alliances about the possibility of merging into them and starting out as regular members. After some time Nulli Secundus made an offer to allow the ~PPG~ members to merge into it's alliance. TWD and DaGangsta merged. Josiah the Great declined. Lewis31m and Armatus were inactive at the time and were left out. Historical Roster ELO Record Final ELO Record Non-ELO 3v3 Record Final 3v3 record. No ELO awarded or removed. PPG Code of Conduct as of 6-20-13 #No member shall use any means to cheat in this game. Wolfpacking, multi-accounting and forming massive in-game alliances (larger then three-way) in our internal games is considered cheating. #All members will follow German Law when playing Supremacy 1914. They will not glorify Germany's actions during WWII. #All members shall follow the chain of command in this alliance. #PPG members will not attempt to recruit people in other alliances,unless asked about recruitment into PPG by someone already in an alliance. #Use of goldmarks in alliance challenges and team practice matches is forbidden. #Members of PPG will not conspire against their own team in alliance challenges and team practice matches. #All rules in the CoC are not retroactive and take effect once approved by the Leader or Co-Leader. #If you have a complaint that you believe has merits, you may freely take it via private message to any of the management. You will not be punished or ignored for compliant(s). #All members will try their best to remain loyal to other PPG members if they are allied to them within a game. Picking one ally over another is allowed. However, excessive backstabbing, or allying everyone and picking off the weakest is not allowed. No alliances larger than three-way should form in our internal games. Excessive backstabbing will be considered two times within one game or numerous times non-consecutively. Attacking an ally that went inactive is not defined as backstabbing. People who ally everyone to see their maps to plot against them, don't belong in PPG and will be expelled on their first offense. There is no restriction on alliance size in team practice matches or alliance challenges. #All members shall treat one another with respect, regardless if they are members of PPG or not. Failure to comply with the CoC will result in reprimand/demotion or termination from the PPG. Alliance Structure Unlike the SNA (Silver Naval Academy), PPG doesn't not add members to a hall of fame and keeps retired members on the roster. This alliance was Skype based without a forum. The roster was capped at 16 members. Recruitment by Invitation. Prospective members were expected to have a 0.70k/d ratio or higher, be a team player and have Skype. Chain of Command in PPG #Leader- Highest ranking member of an alliance, there can be only one leader. #Co-Leader- Second highest ranking member of the alliance. Maximum of one Co-Leader. #Assistant Leader(s)- Third highest ranking members, report directly to Co-Leader. Maximum of three Assistant Leaders. #Members- regular members without moderator/admin powers. If the Leader leaves he is expected to appoint a successor. If he doesn’t the Co-Leader takes over. If the leader goes inactive over four months without an excuse, the community manager of Supremacy 1914 will appoint a new leader, if messaged. Category:Defunct Alliances